Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Forty-Seven
Castle of Legends: "What the hell?" Alex shoved Darren away "Darren, what are you talking about?" Darren chuckled and licked his lips "You know exactly what i'm talking about, you think i didn't know? what you were hiding from me? Oh i know...and i hate it" Alex's eyes widened, had he somehow figured out what she was keeping from him? About her parents? "Darren...I-" Darren suddenly lunged forward, putting his hand over her mouth "Shut up human!" Alex's looked at him confused, but then he pressed something hard against her head and she gasped when she realised what it was...a barrel of a gun. "Like this? got it in the human world...thought it would be a fitting end" "Darren, let me go- get off me!" Alex pushed at Darren but he wouldn't let go, he grabbed her and started pushing her forward, he pointed the gun against her back "Move forward, towards the school" "What are you-" "I said do it!" Alex started panicing, what was wrong with Darren? what was he talking about? "Darren, whats wrong with-" Suddenly he pulled the trigger, and Alex screamed in pain as the bullet went through her shoulder, she slumped against the wall, sobbing in pain. Of course, the sound of the music and laughter had covered the gunshot. "Move, now!" Alex sobbed but nodded, clutching her bleeding shoulder, she hurried towards the school building, Darren prodding her in the back with his gun. "Diana, stop it!" Darren pushed Diana again as she tried to get her hands on him "Darren, whats your problem?!" She said finally, putting her hands to her hips "My problem? you keep doing this whole seduction thing Diana...when its obvious i love Alex, not you..." "Why not me?!" She burst out "I was here, i threw myself at you...i just want your love Darren, thats all i want...all i need..." Darren stared at her "Diana?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, leaving black trail marks of mascara on his cheeks "...I need to have a baby Darren, i really need one..." Darren blanched at this, stepping back "Diana i-" "The vampire race was sterilised Darren! you were my only chance to make a pureblood baby...someone my father could use as heir" "So...thats the only reason you went after me? turned me into a vampire? just so i could get you pregnant?!" Diana's eyes widened "No no!" she cupped his face in her hands "...I mean...at first...maybe...but seeing you with Alex for these past months...i came to realise...I love you Darren...I love you..." Darren stared at Diana, at her big, red eyes...he took her wrists in his hands and pulled her hands down "...I'm sorry Diana...but, i don't feel the same way about you...I love Alex..." He chuckles "I love her...so much..." Diana stared at him for what seemed like ages...and then she stiffled back a sob and shoved him "Go" "What?" "Go! You have to go now!" Darren stared "What do you mean?" "Someone's going to kill Alex, right now!" Category:The Blood Trilogy